Cloud Nine
by dressthesky
Summary: ¿La primera? ¡Yay! Como sea, espero les guste. Hikaru x Kaoru. Mi primer fic de esta pareja, espero les guste.


_**Cloud Nine**_

-

-

**_Notas de la Autora:_** Siempre quise hacer un fic con este titulo, ni idea porqué, pero me gusta el significado de esto. Además de que siempre quise hacer un fic de esta serie con esta pareja. ¡Bueno! Espero que les guste, dejen su opinión… Si lo desean, claro.

**_Advertencia:_** Shonen Ai. Twincest. ¿Lo que quiere decir…?.¡Si!.¡Hitachiincest!

**_Disclaimer:_** La serie no me pertenece. Sólo la historia es mía. (Lamentablemente… TOT)

_**Cloud Nine**_

-

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

_**Hitachiin Kaoru.**_

¿Qué podía decir de su hermano menor? Para él, su hermano era perfecto, aunque eso no quería decir que él también se considerara perfecto. Tampoco era ególatra, el punto es que no era su culpa que su hermano fuera igual a él, un reflejo de lo que él era físicamente. Pocas personas eran capaces de distinguirlos, siempre los confundían y aquello les causaba un poco de gracia, todo por el simple hecho de que disfrutaban ver como las personas hacían el ridículo intentando vanamente conocerlos a la perfección hasta tal punto de poder diferenciarlos. Sólo ellos se conocían, sólo ellos eran capaces de saber las debilidades del otro y los gustos del otro. Sus padres también los conocían a la perfección, sabían reconocerlos y podían saber perfectamente sus sentimientos, pero todo ello era porque ellos eran sus padres. Pocas personas los reconocían¡ni siquiera los sirvientes eran capaces de reconocerlos! Si no hablaban, no sabían cual era cual, lo único diferente en ellos era su voz.

Para Hikaru, la voz de Kaoru era música para sus oídos. Si había algo que le gustaba mucho de su hermano era su voz y esa actitud algo "uke" que tomaba cuando estaban a solas en la gran habitación de Hikaru. Claro que siempre tenía esa actitud en Ouran Host Club, pero aquello era simple "teatro". La verdadera actitud de Kaoru era una dulce, una que mostraba cuando estaba a solas con Hikaru y podía demostrar con claridad el amor que sentía por su hermano. No era amor de parejas, era simplemente amor entre hermanos… algo normal entre ellos, pero anormal para el resto del mundo. ¿Acaso estaba mal querer a tu hermano de sobremanera? Por suerte podían refugiarse en Ouran Host Club, ahí podían demostrar su amor sin miedo a que alguien dijera palabra alguna.

_**Un amor prohibido.**_

Siempre que escuchaban eso de las chicas que habitualmente los visitaban, era como si una daga fuera enterrada en sus corazones. Inconscientemente Hikaru observaba a su hermano menor, viendo como su rostro se tornaba un tanto sombrío y un toque de tristeza se apoderaba de su mirada. Era en momentos como esos cuando quería abrazar a su hermano hasta tal punto de romperlo en mil pedazos. Quería susurrarle que todo estaba bien, que siempre estarían juntos, que no era pecado amarse… más que como simples hermanos.

Pero no podía.

Simplemente no podía meter a su hermano en un embrollo del cual, quizás, jamás podría salir. No podía ser tan egoísta y tenerlo a su lado para siempre. Hikaru tenía más que claro que, cuando el día llegara, ambos tendrían que seguir caminos distintos y separarse. Hikaru no quería eso, se aferraba a la idea de que ambos estarían juntos para siempre, como un cuento de hadas. Pero la realidad era otra, y Hikaru debía de aceptarla.

Por mucho que doliera.

La dura realidad era que: no podían estar juntos. Hikaru tenía claro que Kaoru lo amaba, pero como a un hermano. En cambio, Hikaru amaba a su hermano como algo más. Tantas escenas en Ouran Host Club habían traído sus consecuencias. De un momento a otro, lo que comenzó siendo un juego se volvió la única forma de expresar el silencio de su corazón. Las palabras tiernas que decía, las pequeñas caricias, la mirada desesperada en sus ojos… ¡todo! Todo aquello era verdad, mientras que lo que Kaoru hacía era el simple teatro. Teatro que seguía funcionando incluso al llegar a la gran mansión Hitachiin. Ambos compartían la misma habitación, a pesar que Kaoru tenía la suya con sus cosas. Nunca se acostumbraron a estar separados, por ello las cosas de Kaoru terminaron en la habitación de Hikaru, como si hubieran pertenecido a ese lugar siempre. Dormían juntos, con sus manos entrelazadas, como siempre había sido. Desde pequeños habían vivido de la mano, juntos.

Sonrió.

Al menos podía seguir durmiendo a su lado, a pesar que todo ellos tuviera un significado diferente para él que el que tenía su pequeño hermano Kaoru. Lo seguiría amando, lo seguiría vigilando, lo seguiría cuidando… no importaba si Kaoru no sentía lo mismo que él.

Para Hikaru, Kaoru lo era todo… Kaoru era su _felicidad._

_**Hitachiin Hikaru.**_

Kaoru siempre había visto en su hermano mayor alguien a quien admirar. De no haber sido así, estaba seguro de que ambos hubieran terminado separados, durmiendo en habitaciones distintas. El hecho de que él hubiera intentado ser como su hermano mayor le había dado la oportunidad de estar siempre juntos. Por naturaleza, Kaoru era bastante amable. Siempre comportándose como el más débil y sentimental en Host Club cuando atendía a las señoritas. Sólo Hikaru sabía que esa era en verdad su personalidad. Los demás no tenían ni idea que aquella personalidad burlona, que se burlaba de todo a su alrededor y que disfrutaba con dejar en ridículo a Tamaki era solamente la copia barata de la personalidad de Hikaru. Podían ser iguales en apariencia, pero en lo que se refería a sentimientos y actitud… ambos eran…

Muy distintos.

Kaoru tenía bien claro que su amor incondicional por su hermano no era correspondido. Tenía metido en la cabeza que él sentía amor por la pequeña Haruhi, quien había entrado en su mundo, traspasando la pared invisible que ambos habían creado para protegerse de la cruel realidad.

_**Una invasora.**_

Eso era lo que pensaba de ella, pero no podía culparla. Ambos habían demostrado ser unos idiotas al dejar que ella se acercara a ellos y les mostrara que había algo más que un mundo de dos. Hikaru lo entendió perfectamente, temiendo por su hermano y por él. Pero Kaoru quería negarlo, porque no quería separarse de su hermano y abandonar aquel sentimiento de felicidad que sólo Hikaru podía causar en su corazón. Ese sentimiento de alegría que siempre aparece cuando estas con esa persona especial. Ese sentimiento de calidez que se apodera de todo tu cuerpo. Un sentimiento de armonía y paz, que a la vez trae un cosquilleo agradable a tu estómago.

Kaoru sabía perfectamente que era ese sentimiento. Lo tenía bien claro. Era por ello que un sentimiento de pena y culpa aparecía junto con ese sentimiento especial. No podía evitarlo. Podía sonreír tranquilamente, pero estar triste en el fondo cuando escuchaba: "Amor Prohibido". Dos palabras que ocasionaban un dolor profundo en su corazón. Nunca quiso mirar a su hermano cuando ellas lo decían, todo eso porque no quería ver la sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro de su hermano. Eso sólo causaría más dolor en su pecho, porque eso estaría demostrando la cruda realidad del asunto. Deseó un montón de veces que él lo abrazara, que le susurrara que todo estaba bien, que estarían juntos para siempre… Pero no podía, porque sabía que Hikaru no sentía lo mismo que él sentía por él.

¿Era eso lo tan llamado amor?

¿Ese sentimiento capaz de mover al mundo?

Estaba claro que así era. Por amor puedes sacrificarlo todo, y por Hikaru, Kaoru era capaz de sacrificar su propia felicidad sólo para que Hikaru fuera feliz. Podía conformarse con estar con él durante las noches, compartir habitación… estar a su lado, hasta que llegara alguien que fuera capaz de separarlos. Tenía claro que ese día, tarde o temprano, llegaría. Después de todo... ¿acaso uno no viene al mundo a enamorarse y formar tu propia felicidad? Kaoru tenía pensado que la felicidad de su hermano era Haruhi. No estaba seguro porqué, pero si debía darle un empujón para que confesara sus sentimientos, lo haría.

No importaba si con ello Tamaki sufría.

No importaba si con ello ÉL sufría.

Por Hikaru, él era capaz de dejar su _felicidad_ de lado. Por Hikaru, él era capaz de bajarse de la _nube nueve_ y vivir la realidad del mundo.

-

-¡Hikaru!. ¡Kaoru!. ¡Ya es hora de que se vayan! –gritó su madre desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Un nuevo día. Ya era hora de comenzar con la misma rutina de la semana, rutina tan odiada por ambos pero que era necesaria hacer si deseabas ser algo en el mundo. No entendían porqué debían de estudiar si ya estaba más claro que el agua que ambos no necesitarían de ello más adelante. Con la fortuna que tenían, podían vivir el resto de sus vidas como reyes. Pero sus padres deseaban verlos graduados, con diplomas que certificaran que ambos habían salido de la universidad y que habían salido con una carrera.

No tenían interés en ello.

Para ellos estudiar era un pasatiempo que terminaría cuando se aburrieran de las personas que estaban dentro de Ouran. Solían aburrirse con facilidad de algunas cosas, pero esforzarse de sobremanera en otras. Eran bien dedicados en las cosas que les interesaban, pero bastante frío con respecto a aquellas que no significaban nada. Claro, aquello era una mentalidad bastante natural. ¿Quién en su sano juicio pone pasión en lo que no le importa?

Claro. Fujioka Haruhi.

Ella era la excepción a todo lo normal. Ella era un caso "especial". Había veces que Hikaru podía comparar a Haruhi con Kaoru, diciendo que esa actitud que la chica tenía con respecto a algunas cosas era la misma que Kaoru mostraba con respecto a otras. ¿No se daba cuenta que con esos comentarios dañaba el corazón de su hermano? Kaoru no hacía más que sonreír y asentir con la cabeza mientras empujaba a su hermano, diciendo que era un estúpido al creer en ello. Secretamente pensando que en verdad era un estúpido al no darse cuenta del daño.

-Kaoru. –

La voz de su hermano lo despertó y lo trajo a la realidad. Estaba bajo el umbral de la puerta, bloqueando el paso a su hermano hacia la salida. Sonriendo nerviosamente se corrió del lugar, dejando pasar a su hermano mayor para que tomara aire.

-Lo siento. –murmuró, sonrojándose levemente.

-Has estado MUY pensativo últimamente. –sonrió Hikaru, tomando la mano de su hermano menor.

-¿En serio? No lo había notado. –mintió, sabiendo que todo lo que Hikaru decía era verdad.

Hikaru lo observó durante algunos segundos, sin ser notado por Kaoru. Sabía perfectamente que él le estaba mintiendo, podía saberlo con sólo escuchar su voz y sentir aquella presión en su mano. Kaoru no podía ocultarle nada, porque tarde o temprano Hikaru terminaba por saber la verdad. No era que investigara sobre el asunto, era Kaoru quien se delataba solo, ya sea por gestos o por palabras. Su voz, su rostro, sus ojos… ¡todo en él lo delataba!

Rompió el contacto para subirse a la limusina que los esperaba a la entrada. El trayecto a la preparatoria fue silencioso, algo extraño e incómodo. No muy común en ellos guardar silencio y estar metidos en sus propios asuntos. Más extraño aun tener sus PROPIOS asuntos. Después de todo, ambos compartían todo.

Trayecto silencioso que de pronto se rompió gracias a la voz de Hikaru. El auto se detuvo, Kaoru no supo qué pasaba. Se bajaron del auto y caminaron hacia un pequeño parque cerca de la preparatoria. A lo lejos divisó que su "pequeña" limusina se marchaba. Sin entender la razón, Kaoru observó a su hermano en silencio, exigiéndole con la mirada una explicación a lo que acababa de hacer. Hikaru simplemente sonrió mientras tomaba la mano de Kaoru y comenzaba a caminar hacia las profundidades del parque.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –preguntó al cabo de unos minutos al darse cuenta que su hermano no respondería.

-¿Tiene que haber un "por qué"? –preguntó, cerrando sus ojos, apresurando el paso.

-¡Hikaru! –protestó Kaoru, soltando la mano de su hermano.

Hikaru se mantuvo en silencio, de pie donde Kaoru había soltado su mano. No volteó, no quiso mostrar su mirada dolida o su rostro con profunda tristeza.

-¿Crees… que no me he dado cuenta? –preguntó, su timbre de voz a punto de quebrase.

-¿El qué?. ¿De qué estás hablando? –respondió Kaoru, sin saber qué era lo que estaba pasando.

El en fondo, su corazón latía rápidamente. Llevó su mano hacia su pecho, intentando calmarlo vanamente mientras desviaba la mirada hacia el suelo, observando las hojas rojizas caídas de los árboles.

-Últimamente has estado un tanto extraño. Por alguna extraña razón has intentado que Haruhi y yo terminemos juntos, acción que ha dejado a Tamaki arruinado. ¿Por qué? –volteó para observar a su hermano.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, abrazando su delgado cuerpo con temor. No tenía ni idea porqué aquello le causaba miedo¿acaso su hermano lo abandonaría?. ¿Acaso le diría que Haruhi era su novia? Siendo así, no hubiera sido de esta forma. Quizás le hubiera dicho en la habitación de su mansión, sonriendo alegre. Pero… esto parecía más serio. ¿Acaso estaba metido en problemas?

-¿Tiene que haber un "por qué"? –inconscientemente había respondido lo mismo que su hermano.

-¡Kaoru! –gritó él, agarrándolo de los brazos. -¡No estás bien!. ¡Mírate! –abrió sus ojos, quizás un poco sorprendido, quizás un poco asustado por la brutalidad de su hermano.

-¡No sé a qué te refieres con eso! –gritó.

No dijo nada más. Guardo silencio, temiendo que si decía algo más sus sentimientos se verían al descubierto. Kaoru se mantuvo de pie, aun sintiendo la presión de Hikaru sobre él. Aun así, no dijo nada. Le hubiera sido más fácil decir lo que sentía y terminar con ese sufrimiento de una vez por todas. Pero no podía. Temía no poder sobrevivir si Hikaru no estaba con él.

-¿No eres feliz a mi lado?

Sorprendido volteó su rostro para ver el rostro dolido de su hermano mayor. Las lágrimas amenazaron con salir. No, no eran gotas que le hacían llorar, eran lágrimas puras y de verdad. Hikaru lo observó en silencio, esperando su respuesta con un cosquilleo incómodo en el estomago que sólo le hacía sentir peor.

-Junto a ti me siento como si estuviera en la _nube nueve._ –sonrió con tristeza.

Hikaru sonrió. Hubiera suspirado aliviado, pero… ¿No era aquello una muestra del temor que había sentido? Ahora no importaba nada. Simplemente suspiro. Aliviado de que su hermano no estuviera triste a su lado, aliviado de que todo hubiera sido un mal entendido. Aliviado de saber los sentimientos de su hermano.

-Te quiero. –murmuró, escondiendo su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de su hermano.

-Yo también te quiero, Hikaru. –sonrió él, abrazando a su hermano con cariño.

La campana de Ouran se escuchó a lo lejos. Las clases habían comenzado y ellos no se habían presentado. ¿Tenía alguna importancia? Ya estaban aburridos del diario vivir de Ouran. Cansados del teatro, de las clases, cansado de todo en general. Querían volver a su mundo, para ello tendrían que pasar un tiempo juntos, alejados de la realidad. Se sentaron en una banca, alejada del camino, del parque. Sus manos se entrelazaron mientras disfrutaban del cantar de los pájaros. No había Haruhi. No había realidad. El separarse era una estupidez, ambos lo sabían bastante bien. Si era pecado el quererse, ellos eran pecadores.

Ya nada importaba.

Tan sólo ellos.

_**Hitachiin Hikaru – Hitachiin Kaoru.**_

Ambos muy similares entre sí, ambos iguales para el resto del mundo. Ambos muy diferentes entre sí, ambos completamente diferentes entre ellos. A pesar de tener la misma figura, el mismo rostro, los mismos ojos y pelo… ambos eran diferentes por dentro. Era aquello lo que los unía.

Preocupados el uno por el otro. No había nada que los sacara de su mundo. Volvían a ser dos.

Volvían a estar sobre _la nube nueve._

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

**_Notas de la Autora:_** ¡Woa! Soy la primera en subir un fic en español de esta serie. De cierto modo me siento alagada. (Insertar risas. XD) Es raro, en realidad me siento MUY alagada. Espero les haya gustado el fic, dejen sus comentarios. La verdad es primera vez que escribo de ellos, me gustan mucho como parejas… se me hacen muy lindos. ¿A ustedes no?

Como sea, el fic… no sé si les gustó. A mí, en lo personal, no me agradó el final. ¡Siempre lo he dicho! Soy un asco escribiendo finales. Lo sorprendente de todo esto es… que escribí este fic en menos de 30 minutos. Quizás estaba MUY inspirada. O quizás fue porque no me interrumpieron, como lo hacen otras veces. Menuda familia tengo… XD No dejan que su hija escriba tranquila.

¡Bueno!

Sería todo por ahora. Espero verlos en otro fic mío.

¡Aios!

_**NeKo-Jeanne.**_


End file.
